In the Name of Love
by tainted x solace
Summary: *New content* Originally posted February 2002. *Chapter 6 added--11/2* Satine and Christian spend Christmas Eve together.
1. Prologue: Je t'aime

Title: In the Name of Love  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and ideas from the movie belong to the genius, Baz Luhrmann. I created the doctor; he's not the same one that is seen in the movie.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now, might become R later  
  
Characters: Satine/Christian  
  
Summary: The final curtain has fallen on Spectacular, Spectacular. What happens now that Satine and Christian are finally together again? Does love really overcome all obstacles?  
  
A/N: Some of you might remember this story from several months ago. I posted this around February of 2002 under the pen name DiamondRoseAngel. I only posted up to Chapter 4 and after watching Moulin Rouge! a few nights ago, Idecided to start writing again. I'll probably have up to Chapter 4 posted by tomorrow, and I already had Chapter 5 written. Thanks to everyone that reviewed months ago, and hopefully I'll get many more reviews. Feedback, guys, I want to know what you all think.  
  
--Courtney  
  
  
  
Prologue: Je t'aime  
  
Come back to me and forgive everything.  
  
When those words rang out, Satine knew in her heart that everything would be all right again. Christian forgave her. Christian loved her. Everything would be fixed and all of their troubles would be in the past. As the dancers and leads took their bows, the applause rang out over the hall. Smiles were everywhere; they had done it! Spectacular, Spectacular was a success and the Duke was leaving the Moulin Rouge for good. The final curtain fell and tons of confetti floated down from the rafters. Red and white specks littered the ground as the two lover's held hands with abundant smiles. But no one was prepared for the dark cloud that would hover over the pair long after the crowds left the Moulin Rouge. 


	2. Don't leave me

Disclaimer: All Moulin Rouge! characters belong to Baz Luhrmann. I do own Dr. Bordeaux, Christian's mother, and sister Corrine. Some dialogue used from the movie.  
  
A/N: I'll be adding the rest of the chapters as soon as I get home tonight. Don't forget to R&R!  
  
--Courtney  
  
Chapter 1: Don't leave me  
  
*Satine's POV*  
  
The final curtain fell. The Duke was gone; Christian was back in her arms once more.  
  
'How wonderful life is when you're in love,' she thought to herself.  
  
As she looked around at the various dancers, she gave Nini a small smile. To her surprise, she returned it back for once. Out of nowhere, Satine felt that horrible tightening of her chest, but this time, it was ten times worse as her lungs struggled for air. She started wheezing and coughing, trying to breathe, but also trying to not make a scene. She felt herself get dizzy and before she knew it, she started her silent descend to the ground.  
  
"Satine!" Christian yelled, as he caught her a split second before she hit the ground. He cradled her in his arms as she struggled to speak.  
  
"Somebody get some help!" he hollered at the top of his lungs. "Satine." he trailed off.  
  
"Christian.I'm dying," Satine whispered as silent tears rolled down her face.  
  
"You'll be all right," he replied as he lightly stroked her face.  
  
"So.cold," Satine started. She barely got the last word out without gasping for air. "Go on Christian, you.have so.much to give. Tell our story, Christian," she sobbed.  
  
"No, No.don't go Satine.please don't go," he cried.  
  
"Yes.Yes, promise me," she soothed.  
  
"No," Christian replied.  
  
"Yes, that way I'll always be with you," she whispered. Satine gently closed her eyes and fell into a state of unconsciousness.  
  
Chocolat hurried quickly down the stage with Dr. Bordeaux, the local doctor that lived in a flat two blocks away from the nightclub.  
  
"Now there lad, don't fret now, she's not gone yet. There is still hope. Move over and let me see what can be done for her." Dr. Bordeaux said.  
  
"Can.can you save her?" Christian trembled, his eyes red and bloodshot as he clutched Satine's limp hand.  
  
"Time will tell, sir. Now please let me examine her and then I will answer as many questions as you want." He replied in an annoyed tone. Many of the performers silently stepped back a few feet, as looks of shock became visible on their faces. Their beloved Sparkling Diamond was barely hanging on to life itself.  
  
After what seemed like ages, Dr. Bordeaux moved aside and started towards a distraught Christian.  
  
"Lad, Mademoiselle Satine has a disease called consumption. The disease slowly eats away her lung tissue, making it harder for her to get the required amounts of air to breathe. Normally, cases like these prove to be quite fatal in the long run. Mademoiselle Satine's is in quite an advanced stage, but if you follow my specific instructions, she can be expected to make a full recovery within six months, I would say," he stated.  
  
"Yes, I'd do anything for her," Christian said hurriedly.  
  
"Very well. Now, I'll be prescribing certain medications for her to take to fight off the disease. I will also give her a syrup to help with her cough. These medications need to be given to her on a daily basis. She will need to be taken somewhere where there is fresh air and a less crowded environment. Perhaps a cottage somewhere in the countryside would be suitable for now. I'd say plenty of bedrest and placing limits on her strenuous activity would help to speed her recovery by leaps and bounds. Here are her medications, take them and give them to her the minute she awakens," he said professionally. Christian pocketed the medications and cradled Satine's pale body in his arms.  
  
"Now, do you have any plans of returning to a city environment within the next several months?" Doctor Bordeaux questioned as many of the leads in the show filtered off the stage.  
  
"Yes, eventually. My father and mother live in London and I'm expected to be home by the spring. My sister Corrine is due to have another child by the end of March and I'm expected to be present at the christening," he rambled on as the doctor nodded.  
  
"I see. Perhaps take Mademoiselle Satine to the French countryside for a few months until her lungs strengthen and then travel back to London. I can recommend quite a few of my colleagues there and refer you to them, if you'd like," he added kindly.  
  
"You are most kind, sir. Thank you," Christian said as the doctor nodded.  
  
Christian shook hands with the doctor and attempted to pay him, but Dr. Bordeaux put up a hand to stop him.  
  
"Now that's not necessary lad, just promise me you'll take good care of her and that's all I need to hear," he nodded. With that, Dr. Bordeaux tipped his hat and was escorted by Chocolat out of the double doors.  
  
Christian knelt beside Satine and gently lifted her unconscious body off of the floor and headed towards his garret across the street, until he could find a better home for her. 


	3. Welcome Back

Disclaimer: All characters previously seen in the movie are Baz Luhrmann's wonderful creations. No infringement intended, I'm just a fanfiction writer who loved the movie.  
  
Chapter 2: Welcome Back  
  
Christian quietly opened the door to his garret across the street from the Moulin Rouge. Toulouse hurried behind him, as fast as his little legs would go. Christian rushed over to his bedstead and placed carefully placed Satine on it, covering her fragile body with a blanket. He then bustled around his garret, looking for various things to use and preferably a spoon to measure Satine's medication when she awakened.  
  
"Chwistian, Chwistian, is there anything I can do to help?" Toulouse asked.  
  
"Yes, Toulouse open the window over there. The doctor said to make sure Satine is exposed to fresh air," Christian replied.  
  
"Anything else Chwistian?" Toulouse asked, his lisp stronger than ever.  
  
Christian pondered for a while. 'Where can I take Satine temporarily until she recovers?' he thought to himself. Then he remembered the perfect place. When he was a boy, his family used to vacation in Limoges, a town roughly 380 kilometers away from Paris. It was a small, secluded town that Christian's father would send them to every summer during his leave from his government duties. It was far enough away that no one would be able to find them, as Christian would see to that soon enough.  
  
"Aha! Toulouse, I need you to run to the nearest train station and find out when the next train to Limoges departs. Here, take this money. Hopefully that will be enough to cover the cost." He answered.  
  
"Very well Chwistian. Is that all?" Toulouse wondered.  
  
Christian was now writing something very feverently on a piece of paper. It read-  
  
Dear Harold,  
  
I'm writing this now with preparations to leave Montmartre in mind. Toulouse is currently out purchasing tickets for our departure. I'm taking Satine far away from here and out of the Duke's wrath. Thank you for all your help and for giving Satine a place to stay for all these years. We finally received our ending at last.  
  
Au Revoir,  
  
Christian Hawthorne  
  
"Toulouse, on your way to the station, take this to Harold," Christian answered.  
  
"Yes Chwistian," Toulouse replied. He placed a hat on his head and promptly ran out the door onto the Parisian streets below.  
  
****  
  
Night was falling in Montmartre. Christian was pacing his garret, anxiously waiting for Satine to awaken and for Toulouse's answer. Marie had stopped by earlier and brought some soup and cheese for Satine. She had also made sure to bring a bowl filled with water and several dry rags to place on her forehead.  
  
The clock struck seven and Christian looked over to see Satine stirring in his bed.  
  
"Satine?" Christian questioned as he slowly made his way over to her side.  
  
"Christian.I.what happened?" she asked. She tried to sit up, but found it difficult. She was slightly dizzy and started to cough once again.  
  
Christian told her exactly what happened while she was unconscious, leaving no important detail out.  
  
"Am I.Am I.dying?" she questioned as a silent tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"No darling, the doctor says you can be expected to make a full recovery, as long as you take your medication," he answered. He began measuring out the syrup for her cough and spoon fed it to her, much to her disgust.  
  
"Yuck, this is awful! It tastes like that horrid cod liver oil my mother used to give me when I was a child!" Satine complained.  
  
Christian rolled over in fits of laughter. "You have to take it, don't be a baby about it," Christian laughed.  
  
"I know, I know," Satine replied, not at all happy with the syrup incident. Christian stood up and began straighten up his garret, seeing as they wouldn't be living in it for much longer. He placed his typewriter in its case and stacked some of his papers next to it as Satine stared on at him.  
  
"What are you doing?" she said as she coughed some more.  
  
"Packing things up, darling," he said as he walked over and sat on her bed.  
  
"Why? What for?" she asked as he smiled, not wanting to worry her.  
  
"You'll see as soon as Toulouse gets back," he answered as she quizzically stared at him and nodded.  
  
****  
  
Toulouse ran down the hall and into Christian's garret so fast that the door nearly flew off of its hinges.  
  
"Chwistian, Chwistian, I'm back!" Toulouse hollered.  
  
"Thank you Toulouse. Have you found out when the next train leaves for Limoges?" Christian questioned.  
  
"Yes, Yes Chwistian. The next train leaves the station midnight on Thursday. I have your tickets here," Toulouse handed over the tickets to Christian.  
  
"First class? How did you manage that Toulouse?" Christian asked, puzzled.  
  
"I have my connections with the conductor," he responded as Christian nodded.  
  
"Did anyone see you?" he asked as Toulouse shook his head.  
  
"No, Chwistian, I made sure of it," he said carefully as Christian nodded again.  
  
"That's wonderful news. Satine, we're leaving the Moulin Rouge for good!" Christian yelled out as he hugged her  
  
"Wonderful, darling, but I have to pack my things together. Be a dear and send for Marie. She'll give you all my items," Satine whispered as she weakly smiled.  
  
***  
  
The two lovers were finally leaving Montmartre for a better life, but no one was prepared for the events that were to take place in the coming months. 


	4. Goodbye Montmartre

Disclaimer: All characters from the movie Moulin Rouge! belong to Baz Luhrmann.  
  
A/N: I'll be adding on more material as soon as I get these old chapters up. Sorry they're so short.  
  
--Courtney  
  
Chapter 3: Goodbye Montmartre  
  
  
  
Wednesday evening came sooner than either Christian or Satine could have imagined. Christian was busy bustling around the apartment, throwing random items into the trunks they were to take on the voyage. Christian only had one suitcase; Satine on the other hand had six trunks, plus two smaller suitcases that held her accessories and diamonds.  
  
"Darling, how on earth are we going to manage to carry your six trunks plus three smaller suitcases to the train station without making at least three or four trips back and forth?" Christian questioned.  
  
Satine, who was sitting up and quietly reading a book, raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, perhaps Chocolat will help carry them. I can take the suitcases, if you like," she whispered slowly. Christian stopped packing and stared at her.  
  
"You will not carry three suitcases to the train station, it's out of the question," he said rather sternly.  
  
"Christian, you treat me like an invalid. I can walk, talk, and carry things like any normal person can," she whined to him.  
  
"Satine, you know what the doctor said. You have to limit strenuous activity and not talk as much until he sees improvement," he fired back at her.  
  
"Oh, all right then, I suppose," she sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said as he walked over and kissed her nose. She giggled and kissed him back as he walked back over and continued packing.  
  
"I won't be needing everything, Christian. Just leave some of it behind. That way, we can make an easier getaway and blend in better," she said as he smiled.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," he said as she returned to reading her novel.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
The ten o'clock hour rang out over the clock in Christian's garret. He had finally finished packing and Satine and Christian just had finished their supper. As they sat there talking about their trip to Limoges, Toulouse burst into the door, panting for breath. Christian and Satine looked up from their supper.  
  
"Toulouse, what's the matter?" Christian questioned slowly. He rose out of his chair as Satine looked on at them both.  
  
"You and Satine better lweave now, Chwistian!" Toulouse said softly. Christian looked at him, shocked.  
  
"Wh--Why Toulouse?" Christian inquired back at him. Toulouse looked at Christian with a look of fear on his face and said,  
  
"Chwistian- the Duke has returned--and he's looking for Satine!" Toulouse answered quickly. 


	5. Escape from the Windmill

Chapter 4: Escape from the Windmill  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
"WHAT!?" Christian yelled. He looked at Toulouse, then to the door, then to Satine, then back to Toulouse. He repeated this until Satine finally shook him out of his trance.  
  
"Why--why is he back Toulouse? I thought he left Montmartre after Spectacular, Spectacular?" Satine asked slowly.  
  
"He came back because he wants to make you his bride, Satine. He's in with Harold right now--he's doing the best he can to stall him. He insists upon coming into your elephant as soon as possible, from what I overheard," Toulouse said. "You both must leave here right away.it is.eleven o'clock. Huwwy!" Toulouse hollered.  
  
Christian jumped and ran about the garret. He grabbed Satine's overcoat, shawl, and hat from the closet and made his way over to the table. He gently helped her stand up and then helped her put them on. He then grabbed his coat off the coat rack and put that on. He grabbed a spare suitcase, threw some of his and Satine's clothes out of the trunks and into it and belted it shut. He ran to his bedside drawer, grabbed the tickets and put them in his coat pocket. He then grabbed Satine's medications and put them in her purse. He set the suitcases by the window and prepared to climb out of it.  
  
"Toulouse, thank you so much for helping me and Satine these past few days. When we reach Limoges, we will have to keep in touch," Christian said. He hugged Toulouse and climbed out of the window onto the terrace.  
  
"Not to worry, Chwistian, I will find a way to send these trunks to Limoges," Toulouse said.  
  
"Thank you Toulouse for being such a dear friend to me. I will most certainly miss you," Satine said as she kissed his cheek. Christian then gently grabbed her arm and helped lift her out of the window.  
  
"Goodbye, my friends! Goodbye!" Toulouse yelled after them.  
  
Christian and Satine were making their way down the terrace. They soon reached the bottom. Christian jumped down and Satine heaved the suitcases to him. Then he lifted her down, grabbed her hand, and they were off to the Montmartre train station.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
"Zidler.WHERE IS MADEMOISELLE SATINE?!" the Duke roared. (A/N: Does he even have a name besides the Duke?) Zidler sat still, looking increasingly uncomfortable with each passing moment.  
  
"She is-erm--she is-uh-- finishing with another customer?" Zidler replied.  
  
"Excuse me?!" the Duke screamed at the top of his lungs. With that, he bolted out of the office, up the stairs and to Satine's room. He kicked the door open and found Toulouse instead.  
  
"Where is SATINE?" the Duke yelled. Toulouse thought for a second, and then started rattling off in his native French; a language the Duke obviously did not understand, because he turned on his heel and marched out of the room, muttering to himself. He would find Satine, and nothing would come in his way.  
  
A/N: New material/new chapters after this! Yay!. 


	6. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: All Moulin Rouge! characters belong to Baz Luhrmann. I do own Satine's parents and her sister, along with Christian's sister, Isabella, and James.  
  
A/N: Everything after this chapter is new content. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter 5: A New Beginning  
  
*****  
  
Christian and Satine hurried through the brothels of Montmartre, trying to catch their train that would allow them to start their life away from the Moulin Rouge. Christian stopped every so often to allow Satine to catch her breath, as she had been coughing and wheezing every so often. He slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She placed her head on his shoulder as they silently walked on.  
  
"You're freezing," Christian noticed as he rubbed Satine's arms, trying to warm her as she nodded.  
  
"I'll be okay. Are we almost there?" she asked as he kissed her cheek.  
  
"It's right up ahead," he replied as she coughed and pulled her scarf tighter around her face.  
  
They walked briskly in the cold December air, reaching the entrance of the Montmartre station within five minutes. They quickly shut the doors behind them, enjoying the warmth of the building. Christian gently grasped Satine's hand, cautiously scanning the room for any familiar faces. Since it was close to midnight, the crowds of people were small and scarce, making it easier for Christian to spot anyone out of the ordinary.  
  
"Do you see anyone?" Satine quietly asked as Christian shook his head.  
  
"No, no one," he answered as he glanced around for a conductor. Finding one, he quickly led Satine over to him and attempted to ask where their train was located.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, can you tell me where the midnight train to Limoges is located?" he asked as the conductor shrugged.  
  
"Excusez-moi? Je ne comprends pas, monsieur!" the conductor quickly spat at Christian. (A/N: Excuse me? I don't understand, sir.)  
  
Satine giggled as Christian glanced at her, smiling.  
  
"He doesn't understand you, silly, we're in France after all!" she laughed as Christian turned red. "Here, allow me," she added as she began speaking fluently to the conductor. After a few minutes, and a quick "Merci, monsieur", Satine turned back to Christian.  
  
"He says it's right over there," she added, pointing towards a large train complete with ten compartments.  
  
"I think you might need to teach me some French," Christian said as Satine giggled as kissed him.  
  
"I think that can be arranged," she whispered seductively into his ear as he laughed.  
  
*****  
  
As the conductor called his final "All aboard!", Christian stepped onto the train and held out his hand for Satine. "Coming?" he asked as she nodded. She glanced around the station one more time as a tear silently slipped down her cheek. She placed her gloved hand into Christian's and stepped on board as Christian embraced her in his arms.  
  
"Don't cry," he said as he kissed her cheek and wiped the tear away. She sighed as she smiled.  
  
"It's just hard to say goodbye," she said as he smiled.  
  
"Saying goodbye to the past," he whispered into her ear.  
  
"And hello to the future," she added as they walked down the hall to their room. Christian opened the door as both of their mouths opened in shock. The room was beautiful-Toulouse had certainly worked his magic for them. In the corner farthest from the door was a small bed, perfect for two. Next to it was a small table with a gas lamp on top of it, followed by a small sofa and a chest for their clothes and personal items. They walked inside and shut the door behind them and pulled the shade down, knowing that they would need their privacy tonight.  
  
****  
  
The early morning sunshine streamed over Satine's face, illuminating the tiny room. She gently opened her eyes and noticed Christian propped up on his elbows, staring at her.  
  
"Excuse me, monsieur, do I know you?" she asked childishly as Christian laughed.  
  
"I would think so," he answered as he leaned over and planted small kisses on her neck and cheeks as she swatted at him and sat up.  
  
"Sleep well?" he asked as she smiled.  
  
"But of course," she replied as she slipped out of the covers and put her robe on. She walked over to the small mirror and began pinning her hair up as Christian wrapped his arms around her waist. Giggling, she turned around and kissed him squarely on the lips, walked over to the vanity, and took her medicine.  
  
"How much farther to Limoges?" she asked.  
  
"We should be there by late afternoon," he replied as she smiled.  
  
"Good," she sighed as he laughed.  
  
"What, bored of me already?" he asked as she shook her head.  
  
"Never," she said as she kissed his nose.  
  
"I love you," he said as she blushed.  
  
"Come what may," she sang quietly as he hugged her. Satine walked over to the window and blew against the windowpane, lightly tracing the frost with her fingertips. Christian sat on the bed, watching her contentedly.  
  
"It's cold out," she said softly as he laughed.  
  
"Of course it's cold, it's the beginning of December!" he exclaimed as she walked over and sat on his lap.  
  
"Christmas is soon," she stated, running her hands through his hands. "What would you like?" she asked.  
  
"I already have more than I could ask for. You," he whispered as the pair started kissing again.  
  
"If we don't stop, we just might be here all day," she added, out of breath.  
  
"Would that be such a bad thing?" he asked as he continued planting kisses down her neck. She shivered as he wrapped his arms around her once more.  
  
"Let's play---things we don't know about each other," Satine said as she clapped her hands together, as a little girl would. Christian brought the blanket over from the sofa and placed it over them as they lay back on the bed, facing each other.  
  
"Who goes first?" Christian asked.  
  
"You," she yawned as she curled up and propped her head up. "Tell me about- London. I've never been there. Oh! Tell me about your family, you've never mentioned them before," she asked as he nodded.  
  
"London's much different than Paris, much more crowded. There's always something to see or do and there's so many people. My father and mother both were born there. Let's see-my father, Nicholas, is a lawyer and is partners with my uncle, Richard. Then there's my mother, Marianna, you'd absolutely love her, Satine. She's so outgoing and loves to throw parties at all times of the year. Then there's my older sister, Corrine. She's married to my best friend James and has a four-year-old daughter, Isabella and another one on the way. I grew up in a three story manor on the outskirts of London and---now here I am with you," he added, growing bored with his story. "Your turn," he chided as she gazed at him.  
  
"Well, I grew up in Paris in a two story apartment. My father Armand was a blacksmith and ran his shop next door, and my mother Etienne was a seamstress and ran her own little shop out of our home. I used to love to try on the dresses that she would order for all the rich, snooty, uptown ladies when she wasn't looking and pretend that I was a famous actress. My younger sister Giselle and I were practically inseparable; we were always causing trouble around Paris and getting yelled at by the neighbors. My father died when I was twelve and my sister was ten, and my mother couldn't afford to pay rent on the house without him, so we moved to Montmartre the year after when I turned thirteen. Then my mother started getting sick, always coughing, until she couldn't work anymore and would just lie in bed all day. She died a week before my seventeenth birthday, and soon after my sister ran off with some boy her age back to Paris and I landed a job at the Moulin Rouge," she finished and looked up to find Christian fast asleep on the bed, snoring lightly. She kissed his temple and snuggled against him and closed her eyes, for once in the arms of a man who had taught her that love was something to be cherished and not paid for.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Satine was awakened by the train's loud whistle. She sat up quickly and looked around the room to find Christian sitting on the sofa, gathering their things together.  
  
"Good morning," she said cheerily as he walked over and kissed her.  
  
"Good morning, sweetheart," he added as she smiled.  
  
"Are we in Limoges yet?" he asked as he nodded.  
  
"The conductor was just passing through, he said we'll be there within the hour," Christian answered as she stood up and walked over to the dresser, looking for something to wear.  
  
"I think I'll go and get us something to eat," he said as she nodded and continued to dress. She put on a navy blue dress with gold buttons up the front and started pinning her hair up into a bun, leaving a few pieces down to frame her face. She took out her white gloves and her navy blue hat and placed them on the table for later.  
  
Christian returned a few moments later with two cups of coffee and croissants, Satine's favorite.  
  
"Mmm, croissants!" she exclaimed hungrily as they quickly finished their breakfast as the conductor poked his head in.  
  
"Good morning, monsieur and mademoiselle, we'll be reaching Limoges in ten minutes time, so please have your tickets out," he stated as he walked down the compartment. Satine stood up and placed her overcoat, gloves, and hat on as Christian put his coat on and grabbed the suitcase and the tickets from the nightstand. They exited the room and started walking towards the main compartment.  
  
"Ready?" Christian asked as he took her hand.  
  
"As I'll ever be," she responded.  
  
****  
  
A/N: Long chapter. Or at least it felt long to me. Thanks to my two reviewers! Keep reviewing everyone. :-D 


	7. You are my Oxygen

Disclaimer: All Moulin Rouge characters belong to the wonderful Baz Luhrmann.  
  
A/N: Thanks to lost_girl, Jen, l3ella, and MR Rocks for reviewing. I'll be posting as much as I can, but I have a paper due on MacBeth in two weeks and I'm in the middle of the American Revolution in history so I'll probably only be sending one or two chapters out on the weekends.  
  
--Courtney  
  
Chapter 6: You Are My Oxygen  
  
****  
  
Limoges was beautiful, so much different then Montmartre. The day after the pair arrived, Satine and Christian found a small apartment over a bookstore just big enough for the two of them. Christian started working in the bookstore to pay the rent, and most of Satine's days were spent lying in bed, trying to recuperate from the consumption that nearly ended her life at the Moulin Rouge. The two weeks before Christmas passed quickly, and before the pair knew it, Christmas Eve was upon them.  
  
*Satine's POV*  
  
Christmas Eve was here already. I sat up in my bed and glanced out the window as a few snowflakes carefully drifted down from the pale gray sky as I heard the door to our apartment swing open, revealing Christian standing at the door, full of snow.  
  
"Christian! You look frozen!" I laughed at him as he ran outside the door and began dragging in a small tree. He quickly shut the door and ran over to the blazing fire, warming his hands. I swung my legs over the bed and slowly stood up and walked over to him as he smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked as he kissed my cheek.  
  
"Much better, now that you're here," I said softly as I put on my robe, shivering at the sudden draft in the room. I coughed lightly, feeling myself get lightheaded as I stumbled in place. Christian steadied me and led me over to the sofa in front of the fire, wrapping a blanket around me in the process.  
  
"You know you shouldn't be out of bed," he scolded lightly as I laughed.  
  
"But Christian-" I playfully whined as he stood the tree up and began dusting the snow off.  
  
"It's beautiful," I murmured as he grinned.  
  
"I knew you'd like it," he said as he bustled around, starting to prepare dinner for me. I stood up and walked over, attempting to help him in the tiny kitchen. He swatted me away as I pouted, retreating back to the sofa as he caught me and kissed me on the lips.  
  
"I'm fine in here, you go and rest," he said as I sighed and sat back down on the sofa and gently closed my eyes, falling into a light sleep.  
  
***  
  
"Satine," I heard a voice whisper in my ear as I slowly opened my eyes. I looked up and noticed Christian hovering over me.  
  
"Hmm?" I yawned as I sat up and rested my head on his shoulder. "Merry Christmas," he said as he kissed my forehead as I smiled.  
  
"Merry Christmas," I said back as he stood up and knelt down in front of the fire.  
  
"I have something I want to give you," he said as he took my hand in his and I smiled.  
  
"I have something for you too," I replied.  
  
"Me first," he said childishly as I laughed.  
  
"Okay, you first," I giggled as he removed a small box from his pocket.  
  
"Satine, I knew from the moment I saw you that I loved you. Love is like oxygen, and you are my oxygen. We overcame everything-you gave up everything for me. I love you; I've never stopped loving you. Will you marry me?" he asked as my free hand flew up to my mouth in shock. He slid the ring on to my finger and I started crying and laughing at the same time.  
  
"Oh Christian," I trailed off, speechless.  
  
"So that's a yes?" he questioned as I nodded, wiping away the tears that were flowing down my cheeks.  
  
"Yes!" I exclaimed as he picked me up, kissed me, and twirled me around. I giggled and smiled at the same time. At that moment I couldn't be happier, and I was ready to start my new life with Christian.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Sorry so short. I was getting sleepy---lol. 


End file.
